


Limit

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Money, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Presents, Romance, Secret Relationship, Suits, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limit ? What couldn’t one buy with enough money ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit

With the others gone, Roper was free to get up, put his hands on Pine’s shoulders and press a soft kiss against the tanned ear. It was rather lucky for Pine that the tailor had allowed him to keep the dress shirt and trousers he was already wearing.

“So, Pine, what do you think of my little gift ?”

Pine chuckled, “It’s very generous. I’ve honestly never had this much money before not even when I was working in Switzerland. I could buy nearly anything I wanted with this. There is a limit you know.”

Since 2008 he’d been able to buy any number of houses, private jets, fancy cars, clothing, weapons, and even people. So, honestly, what limit could there be ? What couldn’t one buy with enough money ?

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever run into this limit of yours. What is it ?”

“Love.”

It was stupidly adorable that of all possible things that was what made Pine blush. Well, he was sure the kisses and other things had something to do with it too. Still, it was funny just how loose all those buttons were. They needed to have a very serious talk with the tailor later.


End file.
